


Gifts x For x Leorio

by HanaKaicho



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Leopika Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: A project that normally shouldn’t have taken him longer than a couple of weeks had taken Kurapika a few months to finish to his satisfaction.  He was glad he had started on Leorio’s graduation presents early.  He finished only a few days before the graduation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My final contribution to Leopika Week 2016! I really had fun with these even if I struggled a lot. Thanks again for all your support, guys! You really made the experience great! The prompt for today is Gold/Achievements [ie. overcoming past challenges, fulfilling goals, earning or gaining something, etc].

A project that normally shouldn’t have taken him longer than a couple of weeks had taken Kurapika a few months to finish to his satisfaction.  He was glad he had started on Leorio’s graduation presents early.  He finished only a few days before the graduation.

To the great excitement of Leorio especially, everyone who had been invited to the graduation and subsequent party had agreed to come. Gon, Killua, Alluka and Nanika, and Senritsu were all there along with many others they had met on their journey.

Everyone brought gifts to the party.  Easily one of the most impressive gifts brought was the plush versions of Leorio and Kurapika that Alluka and Nanika had made, Leorio in a suit and Kurapika in traditional wear.  After giving Leorio the two dolls, Alluka pulled Kurapika aside and handed him a small package.

“Here’s those other things you asked for!” she said with a smile. “You’re giving him your present soon, right?”

Kurapika smiled.  “Yes. Thank you very much, Alluka, Nanika.”

A big smile appeared on the child’s face. “‘Kay~!”

“What was that that she gave you?” Leorio asked when Kurapika came back. 

“I'll show it to you later,” Kurapika said, handing Leorio his gift which was wrapped in plain paper with twine crisscrossed on it and tied in a bow on top. “But now I'd like to give you my gift. I've spent a lot of time on it, after all.”

What Leorio unwrapped was an undeniably beautiful set of clothes in traditional Kurta fashion.  The main color was white and the accent color was gold.  There were handsome patterns decorating the garments, some of which Leorio recognized from when Kurapika had talked about it before.

As Leorio held them raptly in his hands, some scattered noises of surprise and some whispers passed through the party guests who all had their eyes on Leorio.

Kurapika spoke. “Leorio? You’re going to cry again? You cried the last time I made you clothes too!”

Leorio fought to keep his composure and very unconvincingly said, “I’m not crying man, geez!” before letting out a choked sob.

Kurapika let out a gentle chuckle and put his hands on Leorio’s cheeks, turning him to make him look at Kurapika.

“Do you like them?” he asked.

Leorio vigorously nodded.

“Good,” Kurapika said with a smile, bringing their lips together and eliciting a chorus of “aw” from the people around them.

Kissing seemed to help Leorio get his emotions a little more under control so Kurapika said, “Now, you can wear this any time but it’s designed specifically for your graduation from medical school so do you want to wear them now?”

Leorio changed immediately after the suggestion and a good time after he changed was spent with Kurapika explaining the varied symbolism on the garments.

***

After the party, the two decided to share Kurapika’s bed for the night.  They lay very close together, hand in hand.  Kurapika ran his thumb over Leorio’s knuckles absently and Leorio placed a couple of kisses on Kurapika’s forehead.

“I have one more present for you, Leorio,” Kurapika said.

“Is it what Alluka and Nanika gave you at the party?” Leorio asked.

Kurapika shook his head.  “No, but it’s related.”

Kurapika rolled over and grabbed a small pouch from the nightstand which he opened and emptied into his hand.  He held up two matching pairs of gold earrings, one standard and the other a clip on style.

“I made these to show that we are bound to one another,” he explained. “Rings aren’t really something my people did, earrings or other jewelry were more popular which was part of the reason my ears are pierced.  I know yours aren’t and I wasn’t sure if you would be interested in that kind of permanent modification so I made yours clip on so you didn’t have to.”

Leorio was silent for a while as he stared at the earrings in Kurapika’s palm.

“Is it too late to change them?” Leorio asked.

“Huh?”

“I’ll get them pierced so can you change mine to be like yours?”

Kurapika smiled brightly.  “I was hoping you would be willing to pierce your ears one day though I never imagined you would do it so soon.  I made them so I could convert them if you chose to though so yes, I will adjust them.”

Kurapika then showed Leorio what had been in the package that Alluka and Nanika gave him.  Inside were another set of clothes and an accessory for the Leorio plush modelled after the gifts Kurapika had given Leorio.  When Leorio saw them, he teared up again and he and Kurapika spent a lot of time peppering each other with sweet, happy kisses until they finally settled in and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again guys! I love feedback~! Validate me~!
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! I'm patch-of-shore right now and I love attention and I love y'all!
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
